spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Ghost
(also known as Adam until 2019, Amanda from October 2019 onwards.) was a rollback and a former admin of SBFW. Bio A fan of SpongeBob from the early 2000's until 2010, Amanda first found out about SBFW after stumbling upon it after reading the page 'Nickeloden Fanon/Nightmare Fuel' on TVTropes. After trying to get a job on the series and it failing, she left to do other things with her life and came back to do a spin-off called SpongeBob SquarePants: After The Film. This is where she met SBCA and became an active worker on SpongeToons. She "ruined" the series which at the start had become a light spin-off based on SpongeBob to a "user-fic" with SpongeBob's name in the corner. During Christmas of 2014, she, Luis and another user Doctor Bugs were on a chat when they started speaking about basketball (as Luis was an avid player and fan and Amanda had played for a team and "coached" it for the second year.) and came up with the idea of Basket Sponge. As an avid-fan of the anime/manga, Bleach, Amanda set out to create the crossover, Sponge Reaper as it would be able to give her a way of having a spin-off that wasn't ruined or a one-hit wonder. During the writing of episode 3 of the show, Amanda gained a virus on her computer which relegated her for a fortnight not to be able to write anything until it was fixed. Whilst working on the second series of Basket Sponge, she gained an idea to create a crossover of SpongeBob and Doctor Who as it had been done before, but not "successfully" enough, so she set out to (whilst Bugs and Luis would be stuck on Basket Sponge) create Time Travellers. As 2016 rolled around and Basket Sponge was "finished" with it's final episode, Amanda decided to hijack the episode Night of the Living Travis by making a sequel episode where Travis gets killed based on the 2015 episode of Doctor Who, "Heaven Sent". This basically created the show The Terrible Travis and Amanda let everyone else continue it without her as she set her sights on becoming an admin. After the embarassing turn as admin and leaving the wiki for a while, she met up with Luis in late 2016 as Luis and him spearheaded a new revival of Basket Sponge, set for 2017. During 2017, she watched the show Firefly ''again and got an idea representative of her 2015 self as she created Spaced Out. On January 30, 2018, nearly four years after joining the wiki, Amanda's account was globalled for saying a version of a "racial slur" that was not permitted. This hurt Amanda truly as she had made a wrong joke at the wrong time. This started another downard spiral to her eventually "leaving for good", which happened on May 30, 2018. Amanda was sad that she left in 2018 as during 2019, she regretted not coming back earlier before she transitioned from Adam to Amanda on July 25, 2019. With a new identity, she planned that in the autumn period of that year that she would make her return which happened on October 13, 2019. And the future? '''Well, that will be on another place, in another time.' Credits *''SpongeToons'' - Writer *''SpongeBob SquarePants: After The Film'' - Creator, Writer *''My Guardian, Angel'' - Creator, Writer *''Basket Sponge'' - Co-Creator, Co-Executive Producer/Co-Showrunner, Writer, Director *''Here Comes The Sun'' - Creator *''The Terrible Travis'' - Writer, Co-Creator of S2 *''Time Travellers'' - Creator, Writer *''Spaced Out'' - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator Rights Requests Administrator Request - March 2016 On March 18, 2016, The Imperial Ghost launched a bid for admin, the request was passed on May 14, 2016 with 70% support. However, during her reign as admin - she made some wrong decisions with the new amount of power and hung up her admin powers and left for a while. Rollback Request On April 4, 2017, The Imperial Ghost launched a bid for rollback. The request passed on April 11, 2017 with 70% support. Later on in August of the year, she removed the rights because he wasn't 'active enough' at that point. Administrator Request - October 2019 On October 23 2019, The Imperial Ghost (now known as JamesAdventures) launched her second bid for admin after seeing how The Terrible Travis was going for the crat position. The request was later closed down in November when Amanda had expressed that she would be leaving SBFW in late October after the recent events that had occured. Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Users Category:Retired Administrators Category:2014 Users Category:Male Users Category:User articles Category:Retired Rollbacks